


Look After You

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Bullying, High School, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon and Hankyung didn't notice it because they were just used to Heechul and his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> My ot3 is revealed. They just give me so many feels okay

They'd met in the school choir, all gifted with the talent to sing. Once they met, the rest was all a blur because it had happened all so quickly. Friendship had turned to romance in a matter of weeks, and the rest was history.   
  
Of course they kept their unorthodox relationship a secret -- being teenagers was hard enough without being bullied for being in a gay relationship, let alone an uncommon love triangle. To the school and the rest of the world they were simply best friends who maybe were a little too touchy-feely, but behind closed doors it was a whole nother story.   
  
Siwon and Hankyung loved Heechul, Heechul loved Siwon and Hankyung, and Siwon and Hankyung loved each other. They were mature for most teenagers, for love was a foreign concept to many of their friends and most certainly committed relationships. While girls changed guys like they changed their outfits and guys changed their girls weekly, Hankyung, Siwon and Heechul were sure this would last forever.   
  
Perhaps forever was an exaggeration. They may have been young and in love, but they were realistic. They knew this couldn't quite last forever, that something had to change somewhere along the line, but all of them agreed to just enjoy it while it lasted, not to think about consequences or futures of marriage. The present was all that mattered.   
  
While Hankyung and Siwon were quite well liked among the student body -- Hankyung was the star of the baseball team and Siwon was student body president and lead singer in the choir -- things were different for Heechul. Compared to Hankyung and Siwon it was far easier to tell that he must be gay due to his, some would say, 'flamboyant' tendencies.   
  
Siwon and Hankyung didn't notice it because they were just used to Heechul and his ways. Heechul loved to paint his nails and wear eyeliner, and he cared a lot about his clothes. He loved listening to girl groups and writing poetry, which gave the students, specifically the male ones, many opportunities to tease him.   
  
What the other students didn't know was that under the surface, Heechul had plenty of different sides, most of them masculine. Heechul also liked listening to Japanese rock groups, and he loved the stereotypical color blue as much as he loved pink. He prefered climbing trees, playing video games and getting dirty just as much as the next boy, and as much as he looked like one he was most certainly not a girl -- Siwon and Hankyung could tell you that. It made them sad that everyone couldn't take the time to really get to know Heechul, because if they did they could see that there's much more to him than meets the eye.   
  
Once eleventh grade hit, the bullying had reached it's worse. It was no longer empty threats and harsh words, it was realistic threats and harsh fists. Heechul did have a more feminine physique with his skinny arms and legs and light body weight, so it was easy for bigger male students to take advantage of him, shoving him up against walls every time they passed him in the hallway and pushing him down to the ground any chance they could. Fists flew less often, but they happened often enough to make Hankyung and Siwon uncomfortable, to always fear for Heechul's safety.   
  
No matter how bruised or scarred Heechul became, he would never ask for help. "I can fight my own battles," he insisted, although they weren't entirely convinced of that. True, Heechul was mentally strong and could make a grown man cry with snappy comebacks and insults, but he wasn't strong enough to stop an attack from the football players.   
  
After a student council meeting had run late -- the buses had long left forcing the students to have to walk home-- Siwon's phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
"Siwon, get your ass over here, now please."  
Siwon stopped walking. In the background he could hear other voices, ones he recognized all to well spitting out insults. "Where are you?"  
"In front of the school. Get here fast, I can't ward them off forever."  
  
It was the first time Heechul had asked for help.   
  
Siwon hung up without saying goodbye and sprinted towards the school. He hadn't walked too far, so within a few minutes he saw the front of the school coming into view.   
  
He threw his backpack on the ground and practically stomped towards the scene, Heechul standing a few feet away from some no good kids he'd seen in the principals office countless times. They weren't afraid to do bad things, and doing bad things to Heechul would be no exception.   
  
"Back off!" he barked. Heechul turned around and the boys looked Siwon's way.  
  
"What a joke!" one of them laughed. "What's the leader of the nerds gonna do? It's one against five, idiot."  
  
Heechul stood next to Siwon and cracked his knuckles. "Make that two."  
  
"More like three," Hankyung said, running to their side from inside the school. This made the boys pause. Hankyung was athletic and could probably beat them all up, and they knew it.   
  
"Well, you and your fag friend are still outnumbered," said another, but this time he didn't sound so sure.   
  
Hankyung took a step forward and the whole group backed away a few steps. "I suggest you go away," Hankyung said in the most threatening tone they'd ever heard. "Before I kill one of you."  
  
They all looked at each other until one of the boys in a crooked baseball cap motioned to the others, "Come on guys, we'll get him next time." His cronies seemed more than happy to flee the scene, practically running away.   
  
Hankyung grabbed Heechul by the hand, not caring who saw, pulling him all the way home, Siwon trailing behind.   
  
When the three of them were safely in Hankyung's bedroom, Siwon said, "Tell us what happened, Heechul."  
He sighed, laying down on his back on Hankyung's bed. "I was just about to leave when they all cornered me. I was scared, okay? That's why I called you two. Don't rub it in my face, though."  
"It's okay to be scared, Heechul," Hankyung said.   
"No it's not," he grumbled in response.   
"You should tell the principal," suggested Siwon.   
"I'd rather get beat up than be a snitch," he said.  
Soon the two of them were on the bed, holding Heechul in their arms. "Take me home, one of you," he said after an hour had passed. "I need some rest."  
Siwon walked him home then came back to Hankyung's place.  
"I'm really worried about him," Hankyung said weakly. "I mean fuck, it's only a matter of time before-"  
Siwon silenced him with soft, gentle lips. "We can protect him," he said softly. He ran a hand through Hankyung's hair. "He'll be okay." He kissed him again and Hankyung kissed back, desperately clinging to Siwon like he'd disappear. Siwon pushed him on the bed and straddled him, legs on either side of his hips. He pushed Hankyung's hair out of his face, kissing down his jaw muttering, "He'll be okay, we'll be okay."   
Soon they were both gasping and moaning, forgetting about any pain or sadness.  
  
The next run in with bullies wasn't so lucky.  
  
Heechul hadn't called them, nor had he even said anything until Siwon asked, "Is that a cut on your cheek?"  
  
When he turned around Heechul's whole face was revealed, his jaw dropped. His right eye was black and swollen and his lip was cut open, assorted scratches on his cheeks.   
  
"Before you flip out," Heechul said. "I'm okay. Chill."  
  
"This is not okay, Heechul!" he said, voice shrill. "Come on." He grabbed him by the wrist and brought him to the bathroom. Heechul sat on the sink as Siwon stood between his legs cleaning his wounds with a damp washcloth.  
  
"Don't tell Hankyung," Heechul suddenly said quietly.  
  
Siwon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"I don't want him to be worried, you know..."  
  
"He's going to see your face anyway, you can't walk around with a paper bag on your head."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could."  
  
Siwon did in fact tell Hankyung, and he took it really hard.  
  
"Heechul, let me be there for you, let me protect you, help you, do something, please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?"  
  
"I'm doing this for you!" Heechul yelled. "I'm doing this to protect you!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Do you want to end up like this?" he said, pointing to his wounds. "I don't want you to get hurt,   
you idiot, so just listen to me!"  
  
"I don't care if I get hurt!" Hankyung yelled. "I'd fucking die for you, Heechul, a few punches wouldn't bother me!"  
  
Then, Heechul broke down crying and ran into Hankyung's arms. He held him tight, sobbing into his neck. Heechul said the words that he rarely ever said, ones reserved for serious moments but ones that Hankyung used so often, words that Heechul didn't convey with speech but with hands that wipe tears and touches so gentle.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hankyung held onto him tighter.   
  
  
"He told you he loves you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Siwon was silent for a few moments, seemingly staring into space. "He favors you."  
  
"That's not true and you know it."  
  
"Why won't he let me be there for him? Why can't I wipe his tears away and why can't I fight for him?"  
  
"He loves you too."  
  
"Why does he let you see sides of him that i've never seen, that i've never even caught a glimpse of?"  
  
Siwon left the room. Hankyung didn't know whether to feel guilty or pity for him.  
  
The three of them lay on the bed, Hankyung and Siwon's hands intertwined and Heechul's head on Siwon's chest and his hand on Hankyung's. They pet Heechul's hair and stroked his face and sang a song softly to him, one in Chinese that Hankyung had taught Siwon. Siwon didn't know what the words actually meant, and Heechul just liked the tune, but the lyrics spoke volumes to Hankyung.  
  
 _You and me, we're in this together.  
You and me, I'll never let you go. _


End file.
